


Not That Complicated [podfic]

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), KD reads (KDHeart), podfic_lover, The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Awkward Conversations, EPF2019, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read Cold, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: "You know…" Jessie finally started. "When she said she almost became my step-mother…""Not quite what you had in mind, is it?""Not really, no," she said.[A multivoice recording of a fic by KDHeart]
Relationships: Jessie Bannon & Race Bannon, Jezebel Jade/Estella Velasquez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	Not That Complicated [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not that complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834207) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



> Recorded live at EPF2019 with a full cast unfamiliar with the canon, lots of giggling and a very nervous/excited narrator.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Not%20that%20complicated.mp3) | **Size:** 4.51MB | **Duration:** 06:29min

  
---|---


End file.
